


Best Brother Ever

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Half-Siblings, Siblings, Transformer Sparklings, Transformer Younglings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak and Streetstar meet their new brother.
Series: Nobilius [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Best Brother Ever

“Hello, young lords.” Confection smiled as Bluestreak and Streetstar froze when they saw him walking in the garden. Prowl stirred at his voice and kicked at his sling, but didn’t wake from his nap. “Did you come to see your brother?”

Bluestreak blinked. “Streetstar’s right here.”

“Your new brother,” Confection said softly. He looked for a bench and took a few steps to the closest one. He sat down, careful not to jostle little Prowl. “Didn’t Lord Strikefast tell you?”

Bluestreak and Streetstar both shook their heads. 

“Of course not. I don’t know why I thought he might.” He sighed softly and beckoned the younglings closer. “The two of you know that sometimes brothers can have the same sire but different carriers, right?”

Both of the younglings nodded. Bluestreak took a careful step closer, and Streetstar did the same a moment later.

“Well, that’s what happened here.” Carefully, Confection untied the sparkling sling and unwrapped the infant. “This is your little brother, Prowl. Lord Strikefast is his sire.”

“And you were his carrier?” Streetstar asked.

“That’s right.” he turned Prowl so that both younglings could see his face. “See, he even looks a little bit like the two of you already.”

“He’s so little!” Bluestreak sounded surprised. “Streetstar wasn’t this little!”

Confection thought that he probably had been, but Bluestreak had also been much younger and smaller himself. “He is only a few days old. He’ll get bigger, just like the two of you.”

“Oh!” Bluestreak smiled.

Streetstar came closer. “Can I hold him?”

He hadn’t been expecting that. But Minerva had said that it wouldn’t hurt anything if others held him for a little while, even this early. “All right, but you have to sit up here with me. We don’t want your arms to get tired and drop him.”

“I won’t ever drop him!” Streetstar promised. He climbed up onto the bench and sat down next to Confection with an excited squirm. 

Once he had settled, Confection carefully shifted Prowl into his brother’s arms. “Hold him close. Sparklings like to feel the pulse of your spark. It makes them feel safe.”

With a bright smile, Streetstar pulled Prowl close to his chest plates. “Hi, Prowl! I’m Streetstar! I’m gonna be the best brother ever for you!”

Prowl stirred again, and kicked his feet. Streetstar laughed with delight.

“Can… can I hold him too?” Bluestreak asked.

“Of course.” Confection smiled. “Just sit down here on my other side and we’ll pass him over in a few kliks.”

“Okay!” With an excited flicker of his wings, Bluestreak crossed the remaining steps between them and sat down on the bench. Then he looked across Confection at his brothers and smiled. “You don’t have to rush Streetstar, though. I can wait.”

“Well, if you want to hold him while I make dinner later, I would appreciate that,” Confection told him with a smile of his own. “We eat after Lord Strikefast, so you wouldn’t even have to miss your own dinner.”

The youngling thought about it for several kliks before nodding. “Okay! Should we meet you in the kitchen?”

“That will be perfect.” He hadn’t planned to visit the kitchens at all, since he had a small cook top in his quarters that Minerva had given him just before Prowl was born, but if being in a public place would set Bluestreak at ease then he would do it.

It would also give him an excuse to make some of the fried pastry that the other cooks had been begging for. He knew the young lords would enjoy a treat while they got to know their brother.


End file.
